


Scarlet Passion

by SirWrecker71



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Ghost is a hermaphrodite, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirWrecker71/pseuds/SirWrecker71
Summary: Ghost has both male and female genatalia, and also is mute, speaking with sign language.
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 36





	Scarlet Passion

Ghost caressed Grimmchild's head. The child leaned into his hand and made a small purring sound. Brumm was playing Moonlight Sonata to try and help the child fall asleep. Grimmchild was hung on the shelf in his room, he fell asleep just like his father did every night. Grimm child's eyes had a sliver of red at the bottom of his eyes, before they completely went dark. Ghost could tell that he was asleep.

He and Brumm walked out of the room, and silently closed the door behind them. They were in one of the many hallways that led to the main, center stage. Ghost signed “Thank you.” to Brumm, who nodded and set his accordion down. “It is the least I could do, you and master have done much for the child. I help with the Kin, this is barely different. And I like doing it. So no need to thank.” Ghost tried to sign a response, but Brumm stopped him. “No, you need to relax. And you know I don't mind doing a little extra work. Now go relax, you’ve earned it. I'll clean up the stage.”

Ghost once again signed his thanks, before walking towards Grimm and Ghost's bedroom. As he walked through the black, gray and red hallway, Ghost‘s thoughts wandered, first thinking about his childhood before remembering how awful it had been, and thought of something else. He thought about his time in Hallownest. They were still at Dirtmouth, but it had been so long since Ghost had even seen Elderbug… “Would he even recognize me?” Ghost thought. Ghost had gotten taller during his time in the Troupe. His body decided that now, after the stress of having to kill a God while trying to raise a child, was the perfect time to molt. Ghost grew and his horns became ‘sharper', if Grimm was to be believed. He didn't even know why Hollow and him had survived after Radiance had perished. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that Ghost, Hornet and Hollow were all able to celebrate together or even just see each other again under non-violent circumstances. But why? Ghost would probably never know.

So Ghost decided to help around the Troupe and help Grimm raise their child. Despite how hard it was to do either with no voice other than his sign language. Ghost came back to reality for a moment and realized he was at the door to their bedroom. Grimm had something called a ‘clock’ outside their room, it took some practice, but Ghost and Grimm-child had learned together how to read the numbers on it. It apparently told the time, and Grimm mainly had it out here because, while he found it useful, the ticking annoyed him.  
-It was a mainly white, circular shape outlined by a gray ring. The ‘hands of the clock’ were black, with the numbers being gray. The ‘clock’ read 10:30 and had a little slot under the ‘hands of the clock that said PM. Grimm should be asleep by now. Ghost thought to himself. He quietly opened the door. Their bedroom had a little platform where Grimm normally hung by when he slept, and a bed on the far side of the room by the platform where Ghost slept. They had a lamp on top of a nightstand in between the bed and the platform. The first odd thing Ghost noticed was that the lamp. Ghost had seen Grimm turn it off before going to sleep, but right now it was on. Ghost, as silent as a shadow, walked into the room, but then noticed the second odd thing about the room, Grimm was nowhere to be seen. Ghost heard the door shut and felt a hand on his shoulder. “My, my. Look who finally joined me for the evening.” Grimm said, with a playful grin on his face. Ghost pushed his hand off and turned around. Ghost was confused and more than a little frustrated, the both of them should've been asleep by now. “You should be asleep.” Ghost signed, his face filled with concern. “If that's the case, then you should've been asleep an hour ago. You're pushing yourself to hard Ghost. I know you said you want to help, but you need a break.”

“No, I'm fine. Going to sleep earlier would just mean more time for me to lie awake at night. Besides, I stayed up way later when I was still dealing with the infection.” Ghost replied, he and Grimm had both been stressing over the child who was still trying to learn to speak. Ghost and Grimm had been there when he said his first word, it was “SEHH!!” Grimm had been so happy, but Ghost was a little confused at first. Grimm bent his knees so he was eye level with Ghost, “If you're not getting sleep, that makes me feel worse about you pushing yourself this hard. You had to save Hallownest back then. If you miss something now, it won't be the end of the world. Please, if you're not going to go to sleep earlier, could you at least try to do something stress relieving?”

Ghost thought for a moment, before signing to ask Grimm “What do you do to relieve stress?” Suddenly, Grimm looked as if he had been slapped across the face. “Um, maybe it'd be best to ask Brumm that question. My stress relief is… Our performance! Yes, yes. Our dances, that's my stress relief.” Grimm chuckled nervously. Ghost looked at him, knowing for a fact that was a lie. “That's what you've been stressing about for a week now, isn't it?” Ghost signed out to Grimm. Grimm once again looked defeated. “Sigh Curse my terrible lying skills! Do you really want to know? It's a little lewd, to say the least.” Ghost nodded, more than a little worried. “Alright, I planned on telling you this later, but… My stress relief is Brumm.” Grimm’s normally Pale white face had a hue of bright red. “Explain. I think I know what you mean, but I want to confirm what I'm thinking.” Ghost signed, now quite red as well. “We – The stress relief was a love session with Brumm. I – I haven't done it since the Troupe came to Dirtmouth! We haven't even done it here, so I haven't been doing that behind your back if that's what you think.”

Ghost turned around and stood next to the bed. Ghost couldn't really describe what was going through his head at that moment. He looked at Grimm, and quickly signed, “Come on, I want to try this.” Grimm looked shocked, he definitely wasn't expecting that. “Wait, have you even fu – mated, with someone before?” Ghost shook his head “Just get over here before I change my mind.” Really the only female who was around him on his journey was Hornet. Bretta was gone, Iselda was Cornifer's wife, no to the Mantis Lords and Cloth was dead. Hornet had been the only female he could've had a chance with, but she was his sister! Who the hell fucks their own sister?

“I thought so. Alright, but tell me if you want me to stop, or if it hurts.” Grimm said as he walked over to Ghost. Ghost got on the bed, and signed “Relax, I could handle you in your Nightmare King fight. I'm sure I'll be fine.” Grimm climbed onto the bed, “Remind me to get a more comfortable bed.” Ghost put his hand to his face, he would've been chuckling if he had a mouth. Grimm, had a look of realization on his face, “I don't even think I know your gender. I never asked, did I?” Ghost signed to him “Both.” Grimm looked even more shocked, “What? That means – You have both? How does that work?” Grimm started to ponder, but a quiet clicking brought his attention back to Ghost. He had undone and taken off his cloak. “Enough of that, let's start already.” Ghost grabbed Grimm’s cloak and started undoing his.

As Ghost did this, Grimm got a smug look on his face. Ghost slightly jumped, and felt a tingling sensation down his spine, when he felt Grimm's hand start to rub his crotch. Ghost shifted the Void that made up some sections of his body to create the ‘slit' Grimm was attempting to find. After a little searching, Grimm's finger found his ‘slit’. Ghost quickly finished undoing Grimm's cloak, after he laid back and let Grimm do his thing. Grimm put a second finger into Ghost's ‘slit’, exploring it with his fingers. Ghost was already starting to feel much better. Above where Grimm was fingering Ghost, Ghost's member was starting to peek out. Grimm was using two of his arms to lift him above Ghost's waist. Grimm licked his lips with his deep crimson tongue, then wrapped his tongue around the slowly emerging cock. Ghost's member quickly became fully erect, the new and incredibly enjoyable sensation overwhelmed him. Ghost would've moaned if, once again, he had a mouth. Grimm must've seen his reaction and placed his mouth to the top of his cock. Grimm quickly enveloped it and began sucking him off, his tongue dancing on his member and his head bobbing up and down. Ghost had an urge to start bucking into Grimm's mouth, and did so more intensely when Grimm put another finger in his ‘slit’. The only way to describe this feeling was pure bliss. Ghost came into Grimm's mouth and all over Grimm's fingers.

Grimm licked up his cum and then cleaned off his fingers. Grimm used his arms to lift Ghost up. Grimm laid down on his back, and set Ghost on top of him in front of his cock. Ghost eyed it, looking somewhat worried. Grimm's dick was as wide as Ghost’s arm, and easily half as long. Grimm caught him eyeing it and said, “We can stop if you want, I don't know about you but I feel much better.” Ghost shook his head, he wanted to continue. Grimm nodded and lifted Ghost up, and held him over his cock. Ghost opened his vagina , and Grimm slid into him. Ghost threw his head back as Grimm pushed him all the way down. Grimm moaned loudly, even after his exploring, he was still so tight around Grimm's cock. One of Grimm's arms grabbed Ghost's cock and started to stroke it. Two of Grimm's other arms slowly lifted him up and down. Ghost felt Grimm’s member fill him almost completely, hitting the deepest parts of him.

Grimm had never felt so good. He could feel every wall pressing onto his cock as he thrust into Ghost again. Ghost's arm grabbed the sheets, his fists so tightly clenched it hurt. If what Ghost felt before was pure bliss, then this was heaven itself. The Void inside Ghost reacted to this new feeling, and tendrils of Void sprouted from his back. They worked their way down until they found Grimm's ass. Grimm had his head tilted back when the tendrils first formed, he looked up and saw them. Before Grimm could react, Ghost had inserted them deep inside Grimm's ass. He moaned loudly, almost screeching. His arms stopped for a moment, before they sped up, and thrust deeper into Ghost. Ghost laid back, making sure not to crush the tendrils on his back, and held Grimm's free hand. Grimm gave another moan, “Oh, I'm so close… So close.” Ghost came before releasing all over himself and Grimm, and Grimm gave one more thrust before cumming in him. They spent a few more hours before they called it a night.  
Ghost sat up, and put on their cloak before quickly attempting to get back in bed. Grimm was faster however, he picked Ghost up, and wrapped his cloak around the two of them and got in Ghost's bed.  
“We should sleep like this together more often.” Grimm enveloped him into a hug and Ghost couldn't agree more.


End file.
